


Sweet Jealousy

by Thackeray1972



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thackeray1972/pseuds/Thackeray1972
Summary: Busy schedules and a blast from the past starts to make Robert insecure.Note: not being British some of my terminology might be incorrect.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron is in the pub talking to his mum, when an unexpected visitor walks through the door.

"Ed?" Aaron says shocked to see his ex.

"Hi Aaron," Ed greets him," Hi Chas."

"What are you doing here?" Aaron sputters.

"What my son means is, it's good to see you Ed, how are you?" Chas says rolling his eyes.

"Ah, yeah sorry," Aaron says sheepishly.

Ed laughs, "no problem mate, to be honest I'm kinda surprised to find myself here again as well."

As he's about to continue Faith appears carrying Seb, "here you go all clean and good to go," she hand the baby to Aaron as she takes in Ed, "well now, who's this fit young lad?"

Ed chuckles. "This is Ed, an old friend of Aaron's" Chas answers.

"Any friend of my grandson's is a friend of mine," Faith purrs holding her hand out. Ed takes it and gives it a quick kiss, "oh my, what a charmer," Faith flirts.

"Gran," Aaron protests, "leave Ed alone."

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Faith smiles, "let me get you a pint."

"Ah sure," Ed shrugs, "so who's this little guy?" he asks smiling at Seb.

"This is Seb," Aaron answers, "he's my partner's son."

"Right, well he's very cute," Ed sips his pint.

Aaron glances at his Mom & Gran, "why don't we go sit down." He & Ed settle at one of the tables.

"So you're a Dad now?" Ed asks.

"Yeah I guess so," Aaron smiles down at Seb, "he's Robert's son but well we're getting married so...."

"Getting married, eh? Well you are full of surprises," Ed looks down at his drink, "I haven't heard from you since you called me asking if you could come stay with me in France."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was going through some things and thought I needed to get out of here," Aaron responds looking uncomfortable.

"Well it looks like everything has worked out for you," Ed observes.

Just then Robert walks into The Woolpark, "Hey there," Robert says heading towards Aaron.

Aaron stands up to greet him, "Robert this is Ed," he gestures towards Ed.

"Ed, nice to meet you," Robert says offering his hand, "I've heard a bit about you; rubgy player right?"

Ed nods. Robert heads to the bar to grab a pint.

"So that's the fiance."

"Yep," Aaron smiles, "so you were going to say why you were back?" Aaron asks as Robert rejoins them.

"Yeah well I got injured actually, I haven't been able to play," Ed explains, "so they sent me home."

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry mate, that must be rough," Aaron pats him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm sure it's just temporary, right?" Robert asks.

"Hopefully, I'm seeing some specialists that might be able to help."

Aaron looks at Robert. "You know I should probably get this little guy home," Robert says taking Seb from Aaron, "it was nice to meet you Ed, I hope everything works out for you."

Ed watches Robert leave, "he didn't have to go you know."

"No you're alright," Aaron assures him, "let me get you another pint and you can tell me what the specialists said."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Aaron returns home to find Robert working on the computer. "Everything alright?" Robert asks looking up from the screen.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Aaron says giving his fiance a kiss on the cheek.

"Well he looked like he could do with a mate," Robert smiles at the kiss, "he must be very worried."

"Yeah, it's tough," Aaron sighs sitting down, "I see Joe's got you jumping through hoops still."

Robert smirks, "yeah he still seems to be on a power trip."

He puts the paperwork down and leans back on the sofa wrapping an arm around Aaron's shoulders, "I could be persuaded to take a break," Robert smiles pulling Aaron to him. A few minutes later Seb's crying interrupts them. Sighing they pull apart, "I'll go," Aaron says patting Robert's thigh, "you get back to work."

***********************************************************************************************************************  
Later, Robert is complaining to Vic, "we just never get any alone time any more, there's either something going on with Liv, or work, or Seb."

Vic laughs, "well it's called married with children Rob."

"This isn't funny Vic, I'm starting to wonder if maybe Aaron doesn't...." he pauses not looking at Vic.

"Doesn't what?" Vic asks while chopping some vegetables.

"I don't know, I mean he just seems distracted lately," Robert hedges, "what if he's gone of me?" he blurts out.

Vic stops and looks at her brother, "come on Rob, Aaron's crazy about you."

"I don't know, he's been so caught up with Liv & Ed.." Robert continues, "I can't help thinking maybe he doesn't fancy me like he used too. Maybe he's starting to want someone else."

Vic puts her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Rob I think you are worrying over nothing, but maybe you should talk to Aaron about this."

"Maybe you're right," Robert smiles at his sister, "can you and Bex have Seb tonight?"

************************************************************************************************  
Chas texts Aaron and asks him to come by the pub. When he shows up he finds Ed drunk hanging out with Faith and Tracey. "Aaron my mate!" Ed yells, "come join us, we're having a party!"

"Ed did something happen?" Aaron asks directing Ed to a chair.

He looks at Faith, "Gran, what's happened?"

"I don't know luv," Faith shrugs, "I think he might have heard something from those specialists."

"Ed please tell me, what's happened?" Aaron asks again.

Ed slumps in his chair, "it's all over mate, the doctors can't fix me."

"Oh god Ed, I'm so sorry," Aaron places his hand on Ed's arm.

Just then Vic appears at his side, "Aaron I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you it's important."

Aaron sighs, "I'll be right back Ed, stay here, yah?"

He follows Vic into the backroom.

"Now's not a good time,"

"I know it's just that I was talking to Robert today and he was upset. He thinks you don't fancy him any more."

"What?" Aaron exclaims surprised, "why would he say that?"

"He said you've seemed distant and distracted lately," Vic gestures towards the pub, "he mentioned you seem to be getting pretty involved with Ed's issues."

"That's crazy Vic, of course I still fancy him, I love him!"

"I know that, I told him so, but maybe you could talk to him. In fact it's supposed to be a surprise but he's cooking you a romantic dinner tonight at home."

"Okay thanks for telling Vic," he heads back to Ed, "okay mate I think it's time we got you home."

"What am I going to do now Aaron?" Ed cries as Aaron helps him out the door.

"It'll be alright," Aaron assures him, "we can talk tomorrow once you've had some rest."

Suddenly Ed turns & pushes Aaron up against a car kissing him before Aaron can react.

"Get off," Aaron shoves him and he falls to the ground, "what are you doin?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Ed mumbles.

"I'm with Robert," Aaron says angrily. Sighing he picks Ed up, "come on I'll find you a taxi."

*************************************************************************************************************  
Back at The Mill Robert is putting the finishing touches on his meal when he receives a text. Distracted he picks up his mobile and opens the message. His face falls when he sees the image on his screen.

Aaron returns home after getting Ed sorted, surprised to find Robert's car missing. "Robert?" he calls confused. He sees the table has been set and there are candles. Thinking maybe Robert had forgotten something he settles on the sofa to wait. Half an hour later when Robert still has returned he decides to call him. He's surprised when he hears Robert's ringtone coming for the sofa. He finds Robert's phone between the cushions, swiping the screen he's stunned to see a picture of him & Ed in a seemingly romantic embrace.

Trying not to panic Aaron phones Vic. 

"Have you seen Robert?"

"No I thought he was with you?"

"If you see him or hear from him call me yah?"

Hanging up Aaron grabs his keys and decides to go look for him.

Returning home an hour later a dejected Aaron slumps down on the chair and nods off. He wakes with a start when someone opens the door.

"Robert!" Aaron jumps up as Robert walks past him into the kitchen.

"Rob are you okay?' Aaron follows him, "please talk to me."

Robert stands by the sink getting himself some water, "I'm fine," he answers not turning around.

"I talked to Vic, I'm so sorry if you've felt like I've been neglecting you or taking us for granted," Aaron says desperately, "you know how I feel about you."

"And what about Ed? Eh? How do you feel about him?" Robert demands harshly.

"Nothing happened Robert, I pushed him away, he was drunk," Aaron tries to explain, "please Robert look at me. There's nothing going on between me and Ed."

Robert slowly turns around, "seeing his hands on you, kissing you," his voice cracks.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Aaron apologises, "you have to know you're it for me Robert, you have been since the first moment we met."

"Do you promise never to let another man touch you again?" Robert asks, "because seeing those pictures nearly killed me."

Aaron nods reaching for him, "I promise, you are the only man I want touching me."

With a moan Robert pulls him in crushing his mouth with his.

"Come upstairs and I'll show you how much I want you," Aaron whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron wakes the next morning to find Robert's side of the bed empty. Heading downstairs he finds Robert making breakfast, "thought we earned this after working up an appetite last night," Robert explains with a smile. Aaron walks over and gives him a kiss, "I'm starvin!" 

They sit down at the table talking and joking over breakfast. It felt like it had been so long since they could have a complete uninterrupted conversation like this.

"I've been wondering who sent me that picture last night," Roberts says.

"Rob do we have to talk about this? I mean does it matter?" Aaron sighs.

"Okay I'll leave it," Robert promises, "not sure if I mentioned this earlier but I have to go to Manchester today for some meetings."

"I was hoping to make time to go to the scrap yard today. I've really been neglecting the business."

Aaron stands up to clear up the dishes, "why don't you go get ready and I'll tidy up?"

"Or you could come join me in the shower," Robert suggests with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron smirks, "last night wasn't enough for you, eh?"

"I can never get enough when it comes to you," Robert replies with a grin.

Aaron rolls his eyes, "so cheesy," but he follows him upstairs anyways, "guess the dishes can wait."

Aaron is at the scrapyard reading a dirty text from Robert; his fiance really is a horny teenager he grins. He'll never admit it but he loves the fact that Robert can never seem to get enough, it makes him feel good to be wanted. Hearing a noise he looks up surprised to find Ed standing in front of him.

"Sorry to just show up like this but I wanted to explain about last night," Ed starts, "I was drunk and upset and I didn't mean anything by it."

Aaron nods his head, "I'm sorry for what's happened to you Ed, but if we're going to be mates that can't happen again."

"It won't Aaron I promise," Ed assures him, "I get that you are taken."

He looks at Aaron, "so mates?"

"Yeah of course," Aaron smiles, "in fact do you want to go over to the cafe get a brew?"

"Sure yah that would be great, thanks."

Just as they are about to leave the phone rings, "why don't I get this and I'll met you there in a few minutes?" 

Meanwhile Robert is in the cafe getting ready for his meetings, but he's having trouble concentrating as he can't stop thinking about who sent him that text last night.  
He knows he's not Mr. Popular but he thought people had started warming to him since his reunion with Aaron.

He was trying to make a list of suspects in his head; 

Tate? he thought that was a bit below him, plus now that he was back with Debbie his anger towards Robert seems to have lessened  
Rebecca? maybe although he'd like to think she was past that now  
Cain? that was a long shot and he knew Cain would never risk hurting Aaron, besides he seemed to have accepted their relationship  
Ross? he could be petty and unpredictable but did he really have a motive?  
Lachlan? that was a possibility

Just as he added Lachlan to the list the man himself entered the cafe, "speak of the devil," Robert says under his breath.

Lachlan places his order then glances in Robert's direction, "Alone this morning? You and Aaron are usually attached at the hip," he smirks.

"By the way went by the scap yard earlier, looked like Aaron had a visitor," Lachlan says on his way out. Robert is on his feet, he grabs Lachlan's arm, and leans close, "I don't know what your game is, but you stay away from Aaron! You have a problem with me you deal with me are we clear?" 

Lachlan yanks his arm away, "you don't scare me Robert!"

"Well that would be a mistake," Robert warns him. 

Robert gathers his paperwork and heads out, so distracted by his confrontation with Lachlan that he walks right into someone.

"Robert, you okay?" Ed asks when Robert almost walks into him.

"Yeah sorry didn't see you there," Robert answers, "you're here to see Aaron?"

Ed nods, looking uncomfortable, "yeah I owed him an apology."

"About last night?"

Ed looks surprised and doesn't meet Robert's gaze, "yes, I was way out of line, I was drunk and upset...I just wanted him to know it was a misunderstanding."

"You trying it on with my fiance is a misunderstanding?" Robert raises himself to his full height and steps towards Ed.

"Yes, absolutely," Ed tries to assure him, "Aaron made it very clear that he is not available, and I respect that, I really do Robert. Last night was a mistake it will never happen again."

"It better not," Robert contemplates Ed for a moment before backing off, "I'm sorry about the news from your doctors. I can't imagine how hard that was to hear."

Ed lowers his head, "rubgy's been my whole life, it's the only thing I've ever been good at, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now."

"You'll probably surprise yourself, I'm sure you have hidden talents you just haven't explored yet," Robert tries to cheer him up, "take care Ed."

Ed watches him go surprised at his words. Later he relays his conversation to Aaron when he joins him in the cafe. Aaron feels a swell of pride. 

"And I meant what I told him, Aaron, I respect your relationship with Robert, in fact I understand what you see in him," Ed tells him.

"I appreciate that, Ed," Aaron smiles, "I'm a very lucky man."

That night Robert returns home later than he had planned. He's disappointed to find Aaron has already put Seb down for the night.

"God I'm knackered," he sighs dropping onto the sofa beside Aaron, "don't get angry but I couldn't let that text go, I needed to know who sent it."

"Okay," Aaron responds, "did you figure it out?"

"Yeah it was Lachlan."

"Lachlan?" Aaron says in surprise, "why?"

"To get at me, I don't think he's actually forgiven me for everything that happened with his family," Robert rubs his head.

Aaron digests this, "do you think we need to be worried."

"I think we need to keep an eye on him," Robert puts his arm around Aaron and pulls him close, "but let's not talk about him any more, how was your day?"

"Ed came by the yard to apologize," Aaron turns and looks at Robert, "he told me about his conversation with you. You know you never cease to surprise me Mr. Sugden."

Robert smiles, "why did you think I would slug him?'

Aaron shrugs, "that's probably what I would have done."

"It's a good thing one of us is civilized then," Robert teases.

"Seriously though Rob, if I don't say it enough, I'm proud of you," Aaron leans over and kisses him, "and I love you."

"I know," Robert answers which earns him a punch.

Robert yawns, "I'm ready for bed," he stands up, "you coming?"


End file.
